Sustained collaborative biomedical engineering support, mainly of an exploratory/development nature, has addressed the feasibility of engineering concepts and methods; provided novel instrument research and development; and furnished analytical support and technical consultation for clinical and pre-clinical investigations of the DCT Program during this period. Broad engineering resources are being focused upon the characterization and implementation of useful engineering projects for a diversity of intramural needs in: tumor cell kinetics, hyperthermia studies, specialized clinical instrumentation and products, tumor cell biology, blood cell procurement and preservation, pharmacology studies and radiation therapy.